The invention is based on a communications terminal for transmitting and receiving video and audio, which contains video recording means and video reproduction means, it being possible to switch the video recording means off.
Communications terminals of this type are known, for example as a video telephone or videophone. These make it possible for a user to converse electronically with another user over a relatively long distance. Images of the users are in this case transmitted in both directions at the same time.
A video telephone in which the recording means, in this case a camera, can be switched off by means of a flap is known from the Zeitmagazin Time Magazine!, No. 10, 3.3.1995, pages 24-27.
In this context, the term communications terminal also means other equipment which makes it possible to transmit video and audio in two directions for communication via a telecommunications system. Thus, for example, personal computers can be retrofitted with video recording means and video reproduction means so that it is possible, using said means, to transmit video and audio between their users.